


Cast Aside

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, M/M, Post-War, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry falls for Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

He cast us aside. I know he didn't mean to, but he did it anyways. The hero of the wizarding world and his blonde lover.

Nevermind that we stood beside him since he was eleven. Nevermind that we got hurt time after time, trying to save him from breaking his skull. Nevermind that we both still love him.

Not like that. I'm completely in love with Mione.

But there's just something about Harry. You can't help but love him. And when he tosses you aside, it feels like a part of you is dying.

We just want our Harry back.


End file.
